Attraction to Spiders
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: "You find me attractive...Hmm?" Claude smirked, "Well then, let us see how far you'll allow me to go..." M for Lemon CielxClaude Twoshot
1. Attraction

Ciel was sitting in the gardens of the Phantomhive manor. It was odd to see him outside of his office, but he did have company. The arrogant Alois Trancy had decided to come pay a visit. His butler, who was only there so he could have a sniff of the earl Phantomhive's soul.

"Sebastian!" The bluenette yells in frustration, "Where the hell is our tea?!"

The older male appeared as if out of nowhere with a sterling silver tray. The elegant colors of flowers that surrounded them complimented him nicely, giving him a mysterious aura of sorts.

"My apologies, My Lord. I had to clean up our "chef's" mess once again today..." He frowned and shook his head as he said this, pouring the two boys the steaming earl grey tea.

Alois rolled his eyes in annoyance, holding his tongue despite the rude comments everybody could see he wanted to make.

Ciel looked around, noticing that the Trancy butler was nowhere in sight. He didn't speak as he got up, then started walking around. Nobody cared to follow, so he was completely on his own.

Claude was standing by a tree with a single spiders web that had a black widow perched on it. When Ciel spotted him, he noticed that they might be silently communicating or something along those lines.

The bluenette couldn't understand why, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the demon. There was some secret appeal to him that he just couldn't put his finger on, that made him want to linger closer.

Claude could feel the stare to, and he glanced over at the boy and smirked once he realized that he was caught staring. He walked up to him slowly.

"Something the matter, Phantomhive...?" He asked with a curious tone, cocking his head to the side.

Ciel frowned and made eye contact, his blue orb looking right into the yellow ones that met his. He shook his head a little as he blushed uncontrollably but lightly.

The spider demon grinned and noticed, "Are you sure...?" He held the boys chin between his thumb and fingers, pulling it closer to his own face.

The boy sighed a little, not moving and completely allowing him to do as he pleased. He could probably rape him right there and he'd do nothing to defend himself.

"Why do you appeal to me..?" Ciel mumbled, "You're...Sexy I suppose is the word..."

The demon clearly loved those words, kissing the bluenette softly on the lips in reply.

Ciel kissed him back as well, his heart seeming to skip a beat.

"You like me, hmm?" The spider smirked as their lips parted, "Well then...Allow us to test and see how far you'll let me go..."

**So...How was it for a ClaudexCiel story? I know I definatly OOC'd Ciel a little bit...but oh well. That's the only way it could possibly fit! Well should I continue?**

**_LittleTrancyGirl_  
**


	2. Trapped in His Web

Ciel turned his head away a little, a small blush creeping up on his face, "Tch...I'm not letting you have me so easily."

Claude smirked and whispered in the boys ear, "Seems your attitude changed fast. You want me, now you're beaing a little tease about it."

Before the boy could even say anything witty in return, the man forced their lips together in a steamy kiss. He lightly parted them then shoved the boy back gently, trapping Ciel in a spiders web.

"H-hu-" He managed to gasp out before his mind completely froze. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten Sebastian was nearby, and currently letting this happen with a huge grin.

"Seems your butler's enjoying this as much as I do," Claude mumbled with a smirk, "Surprising he's not claiming you for himself, but I can enjoy you without him saying anything. I'm not going to protest."

The bluenette's blush increased as he turned his head away shyly, "Sh-shut up..."

He gasped softly as he felt gloved hands undoing his clothes and exploring him, and he struggled a little from his touch. It wasn't the same as what he was used to, it was rougher.

The demon grinned and slipped off his gloves, "Relax, it's not like I'm stealing your soul...Yet.."

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Sebastian would stop you..."

"Exactly..." He chuckled, then started to rub his bare hands across the small body, "You're incredibly soft..."

He bit his lip and held his breath to hold in the small moans building up in his throat, but he couldn't hold them back once his hands started to touch on his member.

Claude watched the boys face as his fingers started to play with him, enjoying the view. He gripped the now-erected shaft and started pumping it, gaining him a moan from the boy. As he went faster, Ciel seemed to only get louder but more prone to struggle against him.

"H-haah..." He moaned shyly, his hands gripping onto the webs they were stuck to. He lidded his eyes, but still hid face the best he could.

The demon frowned, he didn't want to miss a second of him. He used the hand that wasn't occupied and turned Ciel's face so he could see, while his busied hand picked up the pace.

The bluenette yelled out, releasing his juices all over the others hand. His eyes shut, and he trembled as it happened.

The demon's mouth turned into a small grin, but it was barely noticable, "Clean them off." He slipped three of his fingers into the boys mouth for him to feast upon.

Ciel licked them clean, leaving a coat of saliva on them as well. He knew exactly what was coming next, so he wanted to be prepared for it.

The butler slid his fingers out of the boys mouth, then slammed one up his entrance.

"Claude!" The younger male yelled out and balled his hands into fists, mind going numb.

The finger inside of him moved around and opened him up, then a second finger joined it, along with the third after.

The boy struggled a little from the uncomfortableness of it all, but he didn't do anything that would rip them out of him. He didn't get why, but he couldn't get enough of this demon.

"C-claude.." Ciel gasped out, "I-I want you i-in me...!"

The man didn't hesitate, slipping his pants off and revealing his huge, hard erection. He slipped out his fingers and replaced them, slowly, with his cock.

The bluenette moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Claude smirked and shoved it all the way in, then thrusted himself in and out fast.

"A-ahh!" The boy moaned loud, "Yes! F-fuck!"

The demon held the boys waist as they fucked, going faster with every thrust. He was searching for the younger boy's prostate at the same time, letting out small grunts.

The male almost screamed when his prostate was hit hard, and his eyes watered slightly.

He started thrusting there, hitting his sweet spot continuously. He was starting to feel precum leak out, hinting he was close to his climax.

Ciel too, was close to his release. He couldn't hold it back like the demon could though, so he let out a yell and came.

Claude blushed just a little bit at the sight, and then it was his turn to let go. He filled the boy up and pulled out of him as they both panted lightly and met eyes.

Sebatian, who was watching from the sidelines, sighed softly and walked up to them, "Master, are you really this desperate?"

The other demon growled and slipped up his pants again, then walked back to where Alois was sitting.

Ciel pouted a little, "You neglected me, " He crossed his arms, "But I know you loved watching that...You're all hard now."

The demon rolled his eyes and pulled his master from the web and cleaned him up, then dressed him, "It'll fade, my Lord."

Ciel smirked lightly and slipped his fingers 'accidentally' over the bulge as he walked past, "Not if I don't let it."

**Oh my god. I haven't wrote ClaudexCiel before, can't you tell? Well, what's your opinions? I need critisizm here! And yes, my fic chapters are a bit short, but I'm working on that.**

_**LittleTrancyGirl**_


End file.
